


Secrets

by ghsts



Series: Ice In The Veins [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), the flash cw - Fandom
Genre: Barry Allen - Freeform, CW, Captain Cold - Freeform, Golden Glider, Leonard Snart - Freeform, M/M, The Flash - Freeform, arrowverse, lisa snart - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghsts/pseuds/ghsts
Summary: Prompt: #39 - Secret || Char.: Captain ColdAs a kid, he was the best at pretending things were fine at home. He was the king of hiding the bruises, of lying about how Lisa got the most recent black eye.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weekendgothgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/gifts).



> As with the previous ficlet ([Knock It Back](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8086018)), this is all still new to me after a break in writing. 
> 
> Prompt: #39 - Secret || Char.: Captain Cold

‘Secret’ could be Leonard Snart’s middle name. As a kid, he was the best at pretending things were fine at home. He was the king of hiding the bruises, of lying about how Lisa got the most recent black eye (even sometimes claiming he did it, much to his sister’s chagrin). 

He can slip in and out of Central City without being seen, or even in and out of different time periods. Of course he prefers a little bit of a dramatic flair, but he’s more than a professional when it comes to secrecy.

That’s why no-one knows he’s here right now. It’s a little away from the docks, a rundown industrial estate, and no-one’s spotted him, and he’s pretty sure Ray’s tech has made him untraceable. Nevertheless, when someone walks by he puts his head down, the fur-trim hiding his face.

It’s almost hilarious, he thinks to himself, that he’s here, doing this. This is much different to his usual secrets. This isn’t a heist, or hit. This isn’t anything illegal or even wrong in any way at all. It’s just a secret.

Suddenly, there’s static in his ears and he looks up quickly, but he’s not quick enough – The Flash slams into him, pushing him against the wall behind them with such force he’ll be surprised if there’s not a bruise in the morning.

Pinned against the wall by The Flash’s body, Leonard looks at him and asks in his sarcastic tone, “What took you so long?”

The Flash takes a tiny step back and pulls his cowl down, showing the young, pale face of Barry Allen. “Fire on the East Side,” he breathes, and then he’s pushed up against Leonard again, mouths clashing together, hips almost melting into one-another.

Secrets, Leonard thinks, burying his fingers in Barry’s damp hair. I’ll always be the king.


End file.
